


過（dnkb）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: ABO世界觀。α丹帝Ω奇巴納。肉體dnkb但是精神偏kbdn的一個關於標記的小故事。Read At Your Own Risk.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. 過

**Author's Note:**

> ch1.  
> # 本文  
> # 丹帝有點弱氣  
> # 精神不穩  
> # 肉只有渣，慚愧  
> # 費洛蒙 = 賀爾蒙 = 外激素 = Pheromone = 信息素，自行代換
> 
> ch2.  
> # 其實也是本文，只是溫度問題分隔一下  
> # Plot twist
> 
> ch3.  
> # if線  
> # 請自負閱讀風險

迦勒爾地區有三大不能挑戰：丹帝的冠軍寶座、馬洛科蒙的旗下企業以及拳關道館法務部門。  
最後一項純粹是網民間的玩笑話，只是為了湊滿三個項目才硬加上去的。事實上，拳關道館不只沒有法務部門，也不是第一個獲得與前兩者並列殊榮的傳說。  
曾經在社群投票中高票當選的的第三大不能挑戰，是奇巴納的後頸。

奇巴納Ω的身分眾所皆知。考慮到他最強道館館主的地位與陽光自信的外在形象，若是街訪十個路人大概有十一個人會寧願相信他是α。在多不勝數的社會期待中，他卻毫無顧忌地粉碎了眾多少年少女的臆測。奇巴納公開第二性的消息登上寶可推熱門的時間之久，甚至讓他的名字成為了那年的年度搜尋關鍵字。  
歸功於他坦然豁達的態度，整起風波除了讓負責建立道館形象品牌的洛茲差點氣到抓狂外，倒也沒造成什麼公關危機。

至於為什麼他的後頸會成為迦勒爾三大不能挑戰之一，提名這個選項的用戶附上了一段採訪影片。

『奇巴納先生！請問您對於對象的選擇有什麼堅持或條件嗎？』  
接受採訪時的奇巴納難得在後頸貼著抑制費洛蒙效果的藥布，較為熟悉他的人都知道他只在發情期期間做這樣的防護——基於公共衛生上的考量。  
『嗯？情投意合是最重要的吧，首先一定得是喜愛寶可夢的人呢。』  
『您一定也被很多人追求過吧？最近您的粉絲裡面還出現了「想標記奇巴納大人，但也想被他抱」的族群呢！』  
在敏感時期還被如此冒犯的詢問，奇巴納也只是促狹地微笑。  
『哈哈！那也得先構到本大爺的後頸啊。我沒有針對誰，但想咬我的傢伙們先在增高鞋墊上下功夫吧。』

拳關道館法務部門的篡位則起因於數年後爆起的另一個風波。平時看似品行端正的奇巴納突然因為防衛過當被告上法庭，最早的消息只說他打爛了一個想強迫標記他的α的下巴，但沒有人知道具體的狀況。直到那名α的親屬對媒體大肆宣揚奇巴納是在約炮的過程中突然動租，於是短短幾天便有無數版本的辛辣故事在網路上瘋傳。報章雜誌都如臨其境地描寫著根本沒有人親眼看見的施暴過程，沸騰的社群網路上有些人希望他能挺過難關，更多的人則想看他身敗名裂。不巧當時道館挑戰賽季剛結束，和平的迦勒爾沒有其他更有意義的新聞供人討論，讓這起案件的熱度直線上升。  
最後，出乎輿論預料之外，原本幾乎已經定調的傷害罪在上訴後突然翻轉，最後以正當防衛作結。大部分的人相信是洛茲動用了聯盟的影響力將事情壓下來，也有傳聞說是一名出生法律專門、現在在拳關道館修行的天才學員一舉逆轉了判決。從此，拳關道館的勝訴傳說便成了新一代不可挑戰之壁。  
只有極少數人知道，那個嫌棄馬洛科蒙的律師只想花錢消災，於是日夜苦修條文判例，最後幫奇巴納獲得勝訴的不是別人，正是奇巴納自己。

極少數人，譬如丹帝。

與奇巴納的極端開放不同，迦勒爾的另一個強大訓練家其實並不想將自己的隱私公諸於眾。  
作為一個將大半人生奉獻給寶可夢的對戰狂，丹帝完全無法理解洛茲幫他包裝形象的意義。如果他生作女性就不配當地區冠軍嗎？如果他是β或Ω就沒有資格與強者對戰嗎？奇巴納是Ω，那難道會妨礙到他成為自己最棒的勁敵嗎？  
儘管他極度討厭這些充滿刻板印象的歸類，也無法阻止社交媒體不斷強調他α男性的身分。比起他的實力，這個世界似乎更注重他的體質——丹帝非常疲於面對這個事實。

理想的對象是什麼樣子？喜歡男性還是女性？希望找Ω當伴侶嗎？易感期是如何度過的？他就算再不感興趣，記者也還是會不厭其煩地將那些低俗的問題推到他面前，拿到「冠軍丹帝」該給出的官方答案，寫成千篇一律的報導，過幾天後再將整個流程重複一遍。

「要選伴侶的話，我希望那個人會是奇巴納。」  
因為奇巴納作為訓練家強大到足以與自己比肩。他在對戰之外也是很了不起的通才，擁有時尚的品味和對流行趨勢的見解，那都是自己所沒有的。  
但這句話永遠不會脫口而出。那會把希望他保持優雅禁慾形象的贊助商全部嚇跑，也會讓辛苦培育他的洛茲顏面盡失。更重要的是，他完全可以預想所有人只會把他們之間的關係籠統地解讀成α跟Ω在費洛蒙刺激下必然的結合。丹帝不覺得他能接受這種標籤。  
況且——世事如此殘酷，他發現自己就算踮起腳尖也很難碰到奇巴納的後頸。

世事同時也如此難以預料。  
在非常短的幾天內，籠罩迦勒爾的闇夜將人們熟悉的生活全數翻盤。丹帝從蟬聯多年的冠軍退位，馬洛科蒙隨著洛茲入獄市占率一落千丈。以及——  
「要選伴侶的話，我希望那個人會是丹帝。」  
丹帝發現他就算不再長高，其實也能親吻到那孕育香氣的腺體。  
他們交往了。

* * *

對戰塔塔主與道館館主都是繁忙的工作，他們早已不是能花大把時間耳鬢廝磨的青澀少年，只能抓緊每次難得的休假將平日積累的思念全部結清。從十年以上公關壓力中解脫的丹帝被奇巴納領入一個未曾想像的生活，他終於能夠和普通人一樣在喜歡的餐廳裡慢慢品味食物，在喜歡的商店裡選購符合自己品味的商品，還有——當然——和喜歡的人親密結合。雖然那段被嘲笑床上技巧的陣痛期實在很難熬。  
這個徹底改變他的世界的男人對丹帝的要求只有一個：不准標記他。  
「臨時標記也不行？」  
「不行。我們的關係不只是α跟Ω的交合，對吧？但標記就是會讓本大爺有那種感覺。」  
丹帝對標記行為倒沒有那麼反感，但他很贊同奇巴納對於他們關係的解釋。他始終堅信就算他和奇巴納的性別與現在不同，他們也一定會愛上彼此。  
因為這個約定，他們會在雙方的費洛蒙敏感期間避免見面。除此之外，兩人的性生活倒是順風順水。只要有機會共度良宵就一定會做到在生殖腔內成結射精才罷休——感謝當代避孕藥的高效。  
有時丹帝會想起早已沒有討論熱度的迦勒爾三大不能挑戰，在心中暗自期待自己能夠攻克唯一一個存續至今的傳說，但他從不在奇巴納面前表現出來。他知道被允許那麼做的時刻到來時，奇巴納會和他說的。  
現在的他已經足夠幸福了。

「抱歉，離開時迷……耽擱了一下，我馬上到。」  
那是他們交往一年後，因為對戰塔設施維修而被迫放一天假的丹帝正在前往奇巴納住處的路上，接起電話的戀人卻顯得非常無精打采。  
「——嗯……丹帝……」奇巴納的聲音難得如此柔軟而懶散，「這週先算了吧，本大爺發情期來得有點早……」  
「這樣嗎？當然沒問題。你身體還好嗎？要不要我幫你帶點吃的？」  
「啊？喔……別吧，」奇巴納發出類似輕嘆的低笑，「你別過來比較好。」  
掛掉電話後的丹帝心中有點沉悶，他不曾體會發情期的辛苦，卻不免希望奇巴納能夠更依賴身為戀人的他。

丹帝最終還是拎著宮門市有名的司康餅來到奇巴納的公寓門前。按幾下門鈴後卻沒得到任何回應，他逕自掏出備用鑰匙開門走了進去。  
「我進來了喔，奇巴納。別擔心，我吃的放這邊就離開，你如果還需要什麼就跟……我……」  
他後悔了。  
丹帝將紙袋放在地上，鎖上大門，輕手輕腳地往屋內走。開始升溫的大腦警鈴大作，他本應在放下紙袋後就離開的，他不該關上門，不該繼續往前進，但他完全無法控制自己——那個味道實在太濃郁了。他一走進屋子，極其強烈的薄荷香氣就像黏稠的膠狀物般包裹住他的身體，硬生生撬開他的鼻腔，剎時就將整個肺臟填塞佔據。  
一步，兩步。丹帝的身體也開始發熱，他得走了，真的得走了，但陡然飆高的費洛蒙不允許他離開。他就像是被氣味驅動的魁儡，執著尋找更高濃度的刺激。  
他很快就找到了那股香味的泉源。  
Ω慵懶的視線往上一晃，在α的臉上轉了一圈後又疲憊地闔上。  
「……不是叫你別來了嗎。」  
在空調極強的房間哩，奇巴納仍然滿身大汗。各種各樣的成人玩具被亂扔在房間四處，他的手上還握著一個尺寸驚人、明顯剛剛使用過的假陰莖，從丹帝的角度雖然看不清楚股間的狀況，但以那些膠線來判斷裡頭少說埋了三顆以上的跳蛋。  
色情黏膩的喘息和無機質的震動聲在丹帝耳邊嗡鳴，如果剛剛的他還有一點理智的話，也在把那些跳蛋拉出奇巴納的身體時用光了。  
「丹、嗯、啊……你……」  
奇巴納沒有拒絕他。事實上他根本沒辦法拒絕他。他渾身無力的身體早就被塑膠玩具操到大開，腸道裡滿溢的淫液更是將丹帝的陰莖直接帶到生殖腔口。渴望已久的肉洞完全無法抵擋α的施予，幾乎是急迫地想要吞吃他的精液。  
被誘導進易感期是一場意外，但現場沒有任何能讓他剎車的條件。丹帝緊抱著戀人美好性感的肉體，一刻不停地用肉棒搗輾汁水淋漓的孔洞，同時依從本能大量釋放自己的費洛蒙。奇巴納曾經形容他的味道像是被陽光烤過的草原清香，在此刻那股清香卻在易感期的催化下混入了充滿野性的廝殺氣味。躺在床上的Ω哪裡能承受這種進攻，幾乎是在費洛蒙交融的瞬間就達到了高潮。  
但這場性事還遠遠沒有結束。丹帝湊在奇巴納頸間狂亂地嗅聞著那股辛辣的甜味，那讓他想起兩人幼時在荒郊野外露營的時光。他們拿煮咖哩剩下的食材用營火隨意烤過分食，交換著包中的軟糖和巧克力……不論何者都是和性慾完全沾不上邊、天真爛漫的記憶。現在它們卻全成了讓他的陰莖更加腫脹的興奮劑。他懷著罪惡感將每個與奇巴納共度的日子都褻瀆了一遍，才終於將大量的精液全射進對方肚子裡。  
丹帝喘了很久，他突然悲慘地發現自己打從一開始就不是為了照顧虛弱的戀人而來，他只是被電話那頭情色動聽的嗓音撩到上火罷了。  
激情過後，冷靜下來的他想讓奇巴納好好休息，但成結的肉杵一時離不開對方的生殖腔。丹帝正想戀人表達歉意，卻在抬起頭時渾身僵直。

是，奇巴納的後頸一直都很誘人。但看起來從沒像今天一樣……美味過。

「喂。」敏感部位傳來濕潤的碰觸，奇巴納扯著沙啞的喉嚨發出警告。  
「……真的不行嗎？」丹帝雙眉緊蹙，他反覆舔過那塊埋著腺體的皮膚，薄荷香氣中彷彿連上頭的汗水都成了可口的佳餚。只要奇巴納一點頭，他就會毫不猶豫地咬下去。  
「不行。」奇巴納的語氣很虛弱，卻沒有絲毫動搖。  
「拜託，我好想擁有你……你的味道明明……你不是也想要我嗎？為什麼……」  
「不行。」  
「……奇巴納……」丹帝轉而用牙齒在腺體上輕輕摩擦，他的咀嚼肌已經忍到發痠，渾渾噩噩的腦子裡只剩下費洛蒙混雜的狂喜。  
「不行。」  
丹帝的視線開始模糊。雖然跟奇巴納做愛的次數很多，但這是他第一次真切地感受到作為α的快樂。那是一種與肉慾的歡愉截然不同的安心感，從奇巴納的生理反應來看，他一定也和自己體會到了同等的喜悅，又為什麼要拒絕自己？  
昏沉間，他想起了上一個試圖標記奇巴納的α的悽慘下場。再怎麼說，奇巴納都還沒對他揮拳相向，那麼或許，  
或許。  
或許？

丹帝是在感覺到懷中的掙扎時才回神的，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，自己的意識似乎斷片了一瞬間。  
「奇巴納？我剛……剛……」  
一開口，丹帝的牙齒就開始打顫。

他的口腔裡全是血腥味。

「我……不……我是、」  
他做了什麼。  
「我、怎麼會、不……」  
他的身體前所未有地舒暢，但那發自本能的滿足感卻使他如墜冰窖。  
「……對、不起……」丹帝低下頭，他的腦袋一片空白，只是直覺地吐出道歉的言語。

他根本不敢去看奇巴納後頸上那排怵目驚心的牙印。

「對不起，你揍我吧，奇巴納……真的很對不起，我完全失控了，我……我——」  
奇巴納緩慢地轉向他，不發一語。  
「我太傻了，我以為我能夠控制住自己……對不起，我知道我根本不該找理由，這全是我的錯、」  
奇巴納仍然沒有任何明顯的情緒，只是安靜地看著他。  
「奇巴納……你倒是、」眼淚終於滑落，丹帝痛苦地衝他咆哮：「你倒是說點什麼啊！」

「……說過了啊，」  
奇巴納終於露出了一個極盡苦澀的微笑。  
「你別過來比較好。」

隔天，奇巴納消失了。

他以道館挑戰前的特訓為由向聯盟請了兩週的長假，卻在丹帝核准前就沒了蹤影。他最後一次在社群帳號上的更新只簡短地表示他在秘密訓練期間將暫停更新近況，自此便完全失聯。

* * *

丹帝翻來覆去地閱讀那張假單，越讀心緒越紊亂。  
這一切都糟透了。  
「讓我想想。」奇巴納那天說完這句話後就示意他離開了。他從頭到尾都沒有對丹帝發脾氣，也沒有接受他的道歉。  
真的糟透了。丹帝不自覺咬著自己的下唇。他不只失去理智還恬不知恥地吼了他。他媽的他到底有什麼資格吼他。  
三天過去了，丹帝一次又一次地檢視自己的手機，但奇巴納仍然沒有任何消息。

『是的，委員長。奇巴納大人去修行前已經將道館的日常事務都交辦好了，所以運作上沒有任何問題……去哪裡修行？抱歉，這我就不清楚了。畢竟是那位大人，心血來潮時也會做出這種令人困擾的決定呢。』  
『大哥！哈哈、對啊，真的很久沒見了呢——嗯？嗯，嗯，對，我在戰競鎮附近做生態調查。奇巴納先生？不知道耶，我上次見到他好像是小勝的衛冕賽的時候。』  
『——……哈？你怎麼會問我？我跟那傢伙關係也沒那麼好吧。再說他不是你男友嗎？沒跟你說的話還會跟誰說？』  
「唔、但是——」  
丹帝把身邊所有人都問了個遍，但線索完全沒有增加。徒勞的努力唯一的作用就是讓他越來越焦慮。  
『你們之間發生什麼事了嗎？』  
他差點把手機摔到地上。  
「……有一點。」丹帝猶疑了片刻後低聲承認，電話那頭馬上回以一聲拉長的嘆氣。  
他其實很清楚每個被自己詢問的對象或多或少都產生過同樣的懷疑，聶梓只是第一個把它說出來罷了。  
『我真的不想淌你們這對笨蛋情侶的渾水。』聶梓又嘆了一口氣，然後停頓了幾秒，『……你乖乖等他特訓結束如何？不就兩週而已嗎？』  
丹帝有一股衝動想將那場意外全盤托出。就是因為他傷害了奇巴納，才會為對方的失蹤如此恐慌，但有一部份的他仍然難以直面自己的所作所為。  
他不敢說出口。

聯盟職員們都注意到了塔主的心不在焉。丹帝每過一個小時就撥一次奇巴納的號碼，通話紀錄一翻開全是無回應的圖標。  
一週後，他緊繃的神經已經完全妨礙到工作了。他不得不聘請小勝幫他代理幾天塔主的工作，用舉辦特殊活動的名目掩飾自己的失常。這個決定讓他很不好受，但至少窩在辦公室後他可以花更多心思尋找奇巴納的下落。

奇巴納仍然沒有回應任何訊息。他撥打電話，聽一分鐘的預設鈴聲，沒有回應。再次撥打電話，再次聽一分鐘的預設鈴聲，再次沒有回應。  
鈴聲，沒有回應。鈴聲，沒有回應。鈴聲，沒有回應。鈴聲，沒有回應。鈴聲，沒、  
「嘿，你好？」  
丹帝嚇得從椅子上跳了起來，膝蓋狠狠撞擊到桌緣。  
「——奇、」  
「啊——抱歉抱歉。我剛剛才幫手機充電。」奇巴納自顧自地解釋道。  
「你他媽這幾天去哪了！」丹帝忍不住大吼。  
「噢，不好意思啊，拖到現在才跟你說，」他語調輕鬆地說著，彷彿他只是在敘述今天的天氣，「我去拿掉你的標記。」  
丹帝的心臟漏了一拍。  
「你、什麼？」  
「我去拿掉你的標記。」於是奇巴納又重複了一次。  
「……——你現在人在哪裡。」丹帝握緊了拳頭，極力克制再次咆哮的衝動。  
「剛到家。」  
「你給我在那邊等著。」

丹帝連電鈴都沒按，直接開鎖衝進了屋子。他的戀人交疊著腿坐在沙發上，嘴裡還叼著一塊煎魚排。  
不過十天沒見，奇巴納卻明顯地消瘦了許多。原本勻稱的身材整整小了一圈，凹陷的眼眶與臉頰讓他的形貌更加脆弱。  
他在來的路上想好的說詞在看見奇巴納的瞬間都忘光了。  
「……你吃那麼多東西？」丹帝的視線掃過沙發前的矮桌，那裡堆著大量外送食物的紙袋。  
「沒辦法，我前幾天吃什麼吐什麼，只能靠營養針撐著。道館挑戰前我得恢復到以前的體態才行。」  
丹帝在奇巴納身旁坐了下來，完全不知道該如何開口。  
奇巴納看他不說話，也就繼續將桌上的熱量掃進肚裡。  
「……你說拿掉標記是什麼意思？」他終究要問的。他也想不到其他更合適的問法了。  
「嗯，我去動了個小手術。你應該聽說過吧？逆轉標記的那個，」奇巴納邊嚼著手中的三明治邊解釋道：「抑制腺體作用，強制讓身體把費洛蒙代謝光之後再重新生成。因為生成的費洛蒙只會是基因裡原始的版本，以結果來說就等於是消除標記。」  
丹帝覺得越來越難以呼吸，他知道奇巴納沒在說笑，他聞得出來。  
奇巴納的費洛蒙裡完全沒有他的味道。  
「……什麼都沒剩下了嗎？」他喃喃問道。  
「什麼都……？喔，你在擔心那天的事？」奇巴納拉起袖子，指著他上臂的針痕，「這你儘管放心。雖然不知道有沒有受孕，但手術前打這針的副作用會讓生殖腔內膜出狀況，幾個月內都不可能有受精卵著床。」  
丹帝止不住雙手發抖，矛盾的情感在胸腔生成。他理應為自己的錯誤被消彌感到慶幸，但一股不受控的怒火佔據了他的大腦。  
「……你說的那個手術是非法的吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「而且很容易引發內分泌和免疫系統失調，死亡率很高。」  
「對啊。」  
丹帝突然扯住了奇巴納的領口，富含攻擊性的費洛蒙瞬間填滿整個室內空間。  
「那為什麼……」丹帝無法相信自己的語氣竟能變得如此兇惡，「你到底有多恨我，寧願去死也不想被我標記。」  
「我這不是活得好好的嗎？」奇巴納微笑，彷彿丹帝的憤恨只是春風拂面。  
「你消失之後我擔心到快瘋了，奇巴納！我這麼——我這麼需要你，你還在跟我耍這種嘴皮？」  
「我很認真，丹帝，」奇巴納將食物包裝扔回桌上，直接對上他的怒視，「對不起，我沒有你想像得那麼有自信。」  
「……什麼？」丹帝反倒在他的眼神下退縮了。他不懂，用費洛蒙掌控這個場域的人分明是他，感到痛苦無助的卻也同樣是他。  
「要選伴侶的話，我希望那個人是你。你擁有我所沒有的熱忱與理想，在我們分化之前我就愛上你了。跟你告白之後，你居然說你也喜歡我，那時候我開心到差點都要昏倒了。」  
奇巴納的臉色越來越紅，說到此時不得不喘幾口氣。他無比熟悉的費洛蒙張狂地侵略他仍未恢復健康的感官，敏感的後庭甚至已經被刺激到開始分泌潤滑。  
「但我很害怕。丹帝，我一直、一直都很害怕。你喜歡的到底是我，還是我身為Ω的味道？」  
「我當然——」  
丹帝語塞了。  
他可以輕易想出無數種培育寶可夢的方針與對戰策略，卻想不出一個不顧Ω意願強行標記的α要怎麼說服對方相信自己的真心。  
他連自己都說服不了。  
沉默持續，但丹帝並沒有停止釋放自己的費洛蒙。很快地，奇巴納已經直不起腰了，在他倒向沙發的瞬間丹帝順勢使勁將他壓在身下。  
「如果我現在再標記你一次呢？」丹帝沉聲問道。  
奇巴納濕潤的視線穿過鳶紫色的散髮，試圖尋找那對蘊含暴戾的金色眼睛。  
「你敢再標記一次，我就敢再把它消除一次。」  
「你會死的。」  
「不會死，本大爺會永遠跟你在一起的。」他笑著說道。  
「這……這完全沒有道理，該死……奇巴納，這可是你自己的身體啊！你瘋了嗎！」丹帝咬牙切齒地罵道。  
奇巴納的表情仍然柔和。雖然沒有回答，但他的意願已經足夠明顯了。  
「……、我才不會讓你得逞。」丹帝轉而抓住他的肩膀，力道之大彷彿要將手指嵌進他的血肉。  
「聽好，你是我的，我會再標記你一次，我會看好你，不會再讓你把我的氣味消除掉，」  
_我在說什麼。不要再說了、不要再傷害他了……_  
「我會讓你懷上我的孩子，在你受孕之前我不會讓你去任何地方，」  
_閉嘴，快閉嘴，現在停止的話還來得及……_  
「我絕對不允許你離開我，聽到了嗎，奇巴納，我不允許……」  
_快給我閉嘴！_  
丹帝的話聲突然哽咽，他鬆開了手，淚水不停地落在對方的胸口上。他完全崩潰了，無法再忍受奇巴納只是這樣靜靜地聽他癲狂的威脅。嫌惡也好，憤怒也罷，奇巴納明明有資格對自己顯露這些情緒。  
但他沒有。  
「你倒是、說點什麼啊。」丹帝垂下頭，從喉底發出嘶啞的抽氣聲。  
奇巴納苦澀地笑了，和那天如出一轍。  
「……你想那麼做嗎？」

他撐不下去了。

丹帝以為他的精神已經夠破碎了，沒想到情況還能更糟。  
「不對，不是這樣的，我不想……」他終於失聲痛哭，「對不起，奇巴納……對不起……拜託你原諒我。我不是有意的，我太害怕了……拜託你不要離開我，對不起，不要再留我一個人了……」  
奇巴納緩緩坐起身，他張開雙手，像是對待易碎品般小心地環抱住摀著臉啜泣發抖的丹帝，最後輕柔地吻了他的後頸。  
α當然沒有任何可供標記的腺體，丹帝卻感受到一股酥麻的舒適感從頸部流向全身。專屬於奇巴納的費洛蒙包裹著他，溫和的清香有如悶熱夏夜中的涼風輕撫。  
「說過了啊，」奇巴納收緊雙臂，「我會永遠跟你在一起的。」


	2. ^^

「開始交往的時候，我真的不希望我跟他的愛情裡有第二性的因素。」奇巴納彈了彈菸灰，「當然，現在還是這麼想。」  
聶梓已經在為今晚的第二根菸點火了。他其實不是很想離開尖釘鎮，但惡友歷經死劫歸來還不來探望實在有點說不過去。  
「但他說什麼都想要的話，我也不是不能妥協。」  
雖然那個死劫基本上是奇巴納自找的。  
「那為什麼？」聶梓將菸稍微拿離唇邊。  
奇巴納抬頭望向晴朗的夜空，青藍色的虹膜在月光下有如妖異的磷火。  
「——看他抓著我崩潰痛哭真的很爽。」  
聶梓的眼皮狠狠抽了一下。如他所預料，出這趟遠門只是活受罪。  
「就這樣？你為了這種破事冒生命危險？」  
「那是你沒看見他在我懷裡發抖的樣子，天殺的值得。」  
奇巴納那張「這種事還用問？」的嘴臉讓聶梓瞬間硬了拳頭，但他的手剛提起就放下了。他實在沒本錢挑戰拳關道館的法務部門。  
「……他如果鐵了心要播種我可幫不了你。」聶梓冷冷地說道。  
全迦勒爾的人都知道，丹帝在α中也是費洛蒙特別強勢的類型，為了在公開場合頻繁露面他總是需要使用高劑量的抑制劑。身為β的聶梓對他人的費洛蒙已經相對遲鈍了，連他都體會過那股堪稱霸道的氣味。說實話，他不認為有哪個腦子正常的Ω可以拒絕丹帝的求愛。  
但——委婉地說——奇巴納的腦子根本整組都壞光了。  
「吶，聶梓，」思考了片刻，奇巴納的眼神微微閃動，小露虎牙的嘴角噙著一抹溫柔的微笑。一看到那個表情聶梓就對自己的嘴賤後悔萬分。  
「……要是我把丹帝的種墮掉，他肯定會氣到發瘋吧。」  
聶梓翻了翻白眼。他完全不想理解為什麼有人能夠幸福洋溢地講出這種話。他只想吐。


	3. if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 記一個碰巧沒發生的if線。  
> 

奇巴納再也不會離開他了。他將永遠屬於他一個人，不論現在，抑或未來。  
被再次標記後軟禁的Ω仍然沒有給他任何反饋。沒有憤怒，沒有失望，彷彿只是置身事外看著一切發生。但丹帝相信時間會改變一切。奇巴納總會習慣自己開始混有α味道的費洛蒙，習慣發情期時被命定之人完美滿足的喜悅，習慣孕育新生命的責任感。  
他只能強迫自己如此相信。

「丹帝，靠過來點。」

而他錯得多麼離譜。  
丹帝渾身像是被抽乾了力氣，雙膝一軟跌坐在地。顫抖的聲帶吐不出任何詞句，只能發出介於啜泣與哽咽的哀鳴。  
同樣坐在地上的奇巴納渾身赤裸，被橫向剖開的腹部將周遭的地板變作了一攤血泊。他一手握著已經斷了半截的水果刀，另一手則虛弱地向他伸出。

「你看。」

他的伴侶淡淡地笑著，被血液染紅的掌心上躺著一塊蜷縮成一團的死肉。  
丹帝顫顫巍巍地將手指按在那個肉塊上，猶存的餘溫彷彿要燒傷他的指尖。

「滿意了嗎，『爸爸』？」

他的耳邊響起自己歇斯底里的尖叫。


End file.
